Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/6/15 - 9/12/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/8/15 - 9am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *9/8/15 - 9:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/9/15 - 9am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *9/9/15 - 9:30am - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *9/10/15 - 9am - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/10/15 - 9:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *9/11/15 - 9am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *9/11/15 - 9:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo LOONEY TUNES *9/6/15 - 10:45am - Often An Orphan/All A-Bir-r-r-d *9/6/15 - 2am - Fish And Slips/Dough For The Do Do/Hare Brush/Canned Feud/Chariots of Fur/Rabbit's Kin/Often An Orphan *9/7/15 - 12pm and 2am - Falling Hare/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Hareless Wolf/Bugs and Thugs/This is a Life/Super Rabbit *9/8/15 - 12pm and 2am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *9/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Pest In The House, A/Weasel While You Work *9/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs/Last Hungry Cat *9/11/15 - 12pm and 2am - My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Million Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol 1964/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca *9/12/15 - 10:30am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up *9/12/15 - 2am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able/Hoppy Daze/Tweet Dreams THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/6/15 - 11am - Customer Service *9/6/15 - 11:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *9/6/15 - 4pm - It's a Handbag *9/6/15 - 4:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *9/6/15 - 5am - The Black Widow *9/6/15 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *9/7/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *9/7/15 - 5:30am - The Grand Old Duck of York *9/8/15 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *9/8/15 - 5:30am - The Shell Game *9/9/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *9/9/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer is Awesomer *9/10/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *9/10/15 - 5:30am - Bobcats on Three *9/11/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *9/11/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *9/12/15 - 11am - It's a Handbag *9/12/15 - 11:30am - We're in Big Truffle *9/12/15 - 4pm - Best Friends Redux *9/12/15 - 4:30pm - SuperRabbit *9/12/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *9/12/15 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/7/15 - 9am - Outback Down Under *9/7/15 - 9:30am - Something Fishy Around Here *9/7/15 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *9/7/15 - 2:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *9/8/15 - 9am - Ticket to Crime, A *9/8/15 - 9:30am - Double Take *9/8/15 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *9/8/15 - 2:30pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *9/9/15 - 9am - B2 Or Not B2 *9/9/15 - 9:30am - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *9/9/15 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *9/9/15 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *9/10/15 - 9am - Maltese Canary *9/10/15 - 9:30am - Go Fig *9/10/15 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *9/10/15 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *9/11/15 - 9am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *9/11/15 - 9:30am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *9/11/15 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *9/11/15 - 2:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/7/15 - 8am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *9/7/15 - 8:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *9/8/15 - 8am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *9/8/15 - 8:30am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *9/9/15 - 8am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/9/15 - 8:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *9/10/15 - 8am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *9/10/15 - 8:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *9/11/15 - 8am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *9/11/15 - 8:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *9/12/15 - 8am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *9/12/15 - 8:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker